


Contrition

by HelenofTroy



Series: Claudine & Philippe 1 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudine, the Royal Doctor  is using the properties that the king bequeathed her  to build a new hospital in the night clandestinely, forming in the catacombs of  that ancient Benedictine monastery new female doctors.<br/>Every night twenty young women come through the doors back, erasing all traces, going without horses, led by Anne Marie, the best Claudine´s friend, a woman who share with her her desire of knowledge in the news ways of the medicine, brought by Claudine since the West, in her last travel ordered by the same King Louis.<br/>But Chevalier has discovered her secret: how in the nights, hundreds of bodies are opened, and examinedin  the shadows by women, whose leader is Claudine, who imparts knowledge of surgery, obstetrics and execute with them  autopsy exercises , revealing each tumor, each organ and its cure or removal. But this secret just will work for help to Philippe to get what he wants more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrition

Chevalier reined his horse in front of that clear in the hunting grounds of Louis XIII, while he saw a long procession of hooded black women, each with a torch advancing in single file.  
-Sssh, girls please Avoid stepping on the branches. The favorite of the prince comes here every night-Chevalier saw as the leader of that procession removed her hood.  
His red hair left no doubt: it was Anne Marie, the acolyte of Claudine, the doctor. 

-What will be here all those women? Will be truth the rumors?" asked to himself Chevalier, and followed them, leting his horse behind, linked to the great blossom almond, and started to walk behind the women.  
The Phllippe´s lover saw how Claudine was in few distance, embracing to Anne Marie and asking to the women:  
-Hey Girls, how was the travel, dangerous?  
-No, Claudine was good-said one of the women.  
All women, any man...-Chevalier smiled in silence, waiting that all them enter in that old monastery in ruins.  
When the heavy doors were closed, the noble man, He took off his gloves of rabbit fur and grabbed one of the cells that gave access to the window.  
That was when he saw it.

A lot of bodies were displayed on tables, opened, while the women, pointed and operated with that rare instruments similar to those of Claudine  
-Today we´re gonna to learn the called disease side, the appendix,its causes and generation. As remove it , how this will should be. 

Claudine was dressed a man yet. But his voice sounded strong, sure of what she was doing.  
Chevalier covered his mouth with a handkerchief. The cadaver odor was nauseating.  
Claudine was a witch, for sure her life won´t last much more when in the Court they would learn this dark side of her, betraying the King´s trusting. 

Cheavlier smiled and left the place.  
He finds to Philippe laughing with his new little monkey abilities. the monkey was an Ibayen gift, Ibayen the new prince of Zafra. 

-Hahaha! That has been too much for today boys-said Chevalier smiling, entering in Philippe´s chambers, while the boys took the monkey apperentely drunk and left the prince, happy , driking his red wine in his "little throne" as Chevalier called to the favourite Philippe´s chair, Chevalier kissed Philippe´s eyes, he was almost asleep.  
-You my dearest, never would guess what i have found in the forest tonight-said to Philippe in his ears, while Philippe started to took his clothes off. 

-What my love?  
-A Witch named Claudine & her coven of witches opening corpses-he said, while he covered the Philippe´s naked & tired back of petting & kisses with his tongue, What Chevalier did not know was the fire that just had turned on inside Philippe, when he said "Claudine".  
Together reached the bed, and together kiss each other with passion, while like in a charm the only thing that Chevalier can hear of Philippe was the word "witch, witch, witch losing himeself in the Philippe´s soft embrace again.  
Claudine was called very soon.  
She received a requeriment for attend to the King´s brother. But when Claudine entered in his room, Philippe was serene, dressed in his bed blue clothes, staring into his glass. No sign of fevers alleged in his letter were visible.  
-

-Your Highness may i?...  
-Why are you lieying to my brother? Betraying to France, Claudine?-the blue eyes of Philippe pierced her own eyes, with curiosity.  
-What Your Highness? -asked her, but concious about his inquisition. the Philippe´s spyes actually were not working for Louis, but against him.  
-Your hospital, is not an hospital, is just a place for what? for witches, the courtiers would say, Claudine asking your head to my brother. Mmmh what deception, you´re worst than the rest of my brother´s friends. Always cheating him, but of course, he´s France. But he´s vain too, Claudine. 

-My hospital is not a place for make covens, your Highness. Is just an opportunity for everyone who wants learning-she said very fast.  
-Yeah but only women? No, no Claudine-Philippe said.  
-Yes, because is not the science who opposes them study medicine, are the men.  
-And you hate the men for that isn´t it, Claudine? -Philipe did not even look at her, just drunk his wine. 

That indifference was insulting.  
-In that way thought my father, your highness-she said.  
-Oh yeah i know, i know what is to be...we can say-Philippe bited his lips, with strong-misunderstood. what happened really with your father, Claudine?  
-he died, because of his closed mind-Claudine said finally spewing her delayed hatred for his father.  
The Philippe´s laughs were the only between them already. she won´t say anything more to that arrogant prince, who was blackmailing her. He was fooling with her, before betray her. Claudine suddenly felt fear. 

-Look Claudine, i have an invitation for you in return for my silence. 

Claudine turned her gaze to another place, to the great marble vanity from Philippe's new wife, so unattractive.

 

Philippe looked at her curiously. The tight loop of her neck trapped. Her short blond hair combed carelessly to force her masculinity. The two big blue eyes, full of trusting and loyatly, but over all of desire to die by her ideas, her fighter spirit.  
Yes, he wanted her.  
Her body was smaller than his own body, but with the same strenght.  
Claudine had a more athletic body than studious. Was not strange that the Louis curious eyes were always behind the doctor. Philippe knew to his brother very well, he knew that wold be a question of time that she would fall in his brother´s bed.

 

The bluish shadows of that evening began to fall, and filtered through the window rays stained face of both:

-This night, Claudine-Philippe whispered slightly.

-But your Highness, i can not do it-she said. 

-I´m affraid here there is not place for the repentance, Claudine. If you don´t come to me, i will tell what you have done to my brother. 

-Is this my only option, your Highness? -The Claudine´s voice was lost in middle of the endless Versailles corridors, while Philippe left her. 

But suddenly Philippe asked to her: 

-Are you regretful about what are you doing, Claudine? 

-I´m not -she said, letting the prince leave and almost smiling. 

Philippe had discovered her secret. As she was training new doctors women, on the smallholdings that the king had given to her for her hospital and how every night hundreds of corpses were open and studied in all their anatomy by those exacted news doctors. 

The only Claudine´s purpose was the Medicine, and Philippe knew that. 

The double nature of Claudine was what the prince was desiring, her white skin, tanning by the force of the, surgical scalpel, her females lips, hidding such secrets to Louis, her voice soft and serene, almost angelic…bring always the calm to him. That weird mix between female & male, was piercing his mind, and the fact of know that his brother wanted just made to Philippe wanting what he shoudn´t . He never had desired a woman before. But she was something beyond of a normal woman, was an unique and sublime being, almost the perfect hug between Aphrodite & Hermes. 

Maybe for that Philippe asked to her a night of love. 

And now he was on fire, waiting her for so long…and finally when the full moon was in the most highest place, Claudine crossed all the Versailles hallways until the Philippe´s apartments. The cunning prince had changed the hour of his guards change. 

Now was almost midnight, 

the Philippe´s smile did not let to Claudine any chance of reaching a verbal agreement. He will want her body.

And as the prince wanted happened. Philippe always got all what he dreamed his whole life, less maybe the power. 

But for one only night he had what he wanted while such long time. 

Claudine took the Philippe´s hand, and any word was necessary. 

Philippe pushed her slowly to the bed, and there, they were not woman & not man, just one soul full of sins , not forcing to another to be with him, just to die under his endless kisses , his insatiable agony, while she started to cry because she was feeling was not shoulded, almost asking more & more of that dark and sweet blackmail of Philippe, the shame of France, and because she was carried until a time, an era separated of Versailles, of everything, with Philippe on top her, taking the controll looking to the wall, forgeting who was under him, just focused in his sensation, once, two , three times...he saw fall the tree leaves from the thick oak who was under his window. 

Long time ago that he had not been possessed a woman, not even to his wife, who had her affections in another place, with anothers lovers and "her own children" as Philippe thought, though were children born under his own marriage, that was just a cover.  
Philippe hated his new wife. his only relief was Chevalier and his music, his gifts. 

 

After the love, Philippe & Claudine talked about their childhood , their tastes, their favourite food, their friends, of her studies, and they talk of Louis, almost like two friends, naked, exhausted, full of sins against the King, against France. But this did not matter. 

The only one thing that cared to both of them was when Philippe asked to her the same question than he had made to her in the morning ; 

-Are you regretful, Claudine? 

And she, leting scape a tear, just can answer the same again. 

-No, Your Highness, i´m not..

**Author's Note:**

> The English is not my first lenguage, so, sorry by my several grammatical mistakes.


End file.
